Red Han
Red Han is the current keeper of the Light at the Bone Point Lighthouse and the father of Verity. History Red Han was made keeper of the lighthouse at Bone Point, on Deltora's west coast, sometime before Endon was crowned as king of Deltora. While working at the lighthouse, Red Han had a daughter he named Verity. About a month before the Shadow Lord's invasion of Deltora, Red Han was visited by the captain of ''The Lady Luck'', James Gant. Gant tricked Red Han into playing cards with him all night until Red Han owed him a hundred gold coins in debt, something he would never be able to pay off. However, Gant was willing to forget the debt if Red Han put out the Light of the Bone Point Lighthouse. Instantly Red Han realised that Gant was a servant of the Shadow Lord and demanded that he leave. Verity then came into the room, and Gant took her as hostage. He promised to return her once the Bone Point Light had been put out, but every day Red Han delayed, Verity would be exposed to the elements. Despite Gant's threats, Red Han kept the lighthouse lit and refused to give in and the sea and local wildlife seemed to keep Verity alive. Eventually Gant killed Verity himself when the Shadow Lord had taken over Deltora. This caused the sea to rage into a violent storm that consumed The Lady Luck, though Gant was able to escape thanks to the Shadow Lord's interventions. He later returned to Bone Point, now under the name Laughing Jack, and used his magic to transform Red Han into a black horse to pull his covered wagon. Because of Red Han's abduction, nobody was able to enter the Light chamber, and the Bone Point Lighthouse became abandoned for over sixteen years. Shadowgate Laughing Jack acquired Honey, Bella, and Swift, (three horses that belonged to Lief, Barda, and Jasmine) and used his magic to make them into horses identical to Red Han. On the orders of Kirsten from Shadowgate, Laughing Jack went to the Funnel to destroy the Belt of Deltora, taunting his horses along the way by refusing to give them water. When Lief, Barda, Jasmine, and Steven arrived to take back the Belt, Jasmine snuck over to the horses and attempted to free them. However, she was called back to help Lief rescue the Belt, allowing Laughing Jack to escape. Isle of the Dead When Laughing Jack was tricked into taking a coin from The Lady Luck, he was transported onto the ship and captured by his undead crew. This broke his spell on Red Han, Honey, Bella, and Swift, returning them to their original forms. The Sister of the South Red Han was present with Lief, Barda, Jasmine, Ava, Veritas, and Forta at the funeral for Doran the Dragonlover. After the funeral, the companions escorted him back to Tora, where he was welcomed back by the citizens with a large celebration before he returned to Bone Point Lighthouse. Physical appearance Red Han has dark red hair and blue eyes. He has a broad face with a bushy red beard. Red Han is big and strong and his fingers are blunt.. Personality Red Han has a lot of perseverance, being able to keep the Light on even though his daughter was suffering on The Lady Luck. He kept faith at all times and never betrayed his trust regarding the Bone Point Light even when he had to face the bitter consequences. Red Han is a simple man but quite smart. When Laughing Jack came to him at the Bone Point Lighthouse, he quickly realised that Laughing Jack was a servant of the enemy. Red Han loved his daughter more than anything but he would not save her if he had to break his oath. Abilities As the keeper of the Bone Point Lighthouse, Red Han is the only person able to open the door to the Light itself. Relatives Appearances Deltora Quest Deltora Quest 3 * Shadowgate * Isle of the Dead * The Sister of the South References See also * Verity Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Deltorans Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:People of Amethyst territory